¿Enojados?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Menma bajó del banquito, fue directo a las escaleras para recoger a su fiel amiguito felpudo, y subió los escalones dispuesto a ir directo a su cómoda cama. Lo que seguía después –a su infantil consideración– no era tan divertido como verlos lanzarse cosas. ¿Besos y abrazos?… ¡Ewww!


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son obra exclusiva de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo solo estoy aquí para dejarles ésta pequeña historia SasuNaru con mi total agradecimiento :3

.

**¿Enojados?**

.

_By_ _R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando sus padres?

Menma no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que tenía sueño y sus progenitores no lo dejaban dormir. Cuando estuvo a punto de acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos, el estruendoso sonido de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose lo sacó de su dulce descanso. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentando en el último peldaño de la escalera, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las palmas sosteniendo sus mejillas, mostrando un gesto demasiado cansado para un niño de seis años. Aunque su fiel amigo Kyuubi lo acompañaba solidariamente a un lado. En la sala, entre el sofá y el televisor de alta definición, ambos adultos hacían ademanes con las manos y aumentaban cierto tanto su tono de voz. Por alguna razón comenzaba a acostumbrarse a dichas escenas. ¿Era extraño? ¿Ilógico? A ningún infante le agradaba mirar a sus padres discutir, pero cuando lo hacían por cualquier nimiedad, pequeñez o tontería, a él le parecía más gracioso, cansado –como en ésa ocasión– o entretenido.

¿Pelearse a tales horas de la noche por decidir cuál película verían? ¡¿Terror o comedia?!

Bostezó mientras observaba a su rubio padre lanzar el control remoto de la televisión contra la cabeza de cabellos negros. Sólo ellos armarían una batalla campal por un filme de miembros descuartizados y litros y litros de sangre y pus.

A pesar de su corta edad, Menma aún no comprendía cómo la seriedad de Sasuke aguantaba la hiperactividad de Naruto. ¡Eran polos opuestos! Los amaba, pero hasta él notaba las grandes diferencias en sus personalidades, aunque eso también resultaba bastante emocionante y divertido. Aprender a leer y dibujar con Sasuke, o subirse a todos los juegos del parque de diversiones acompañado de Naruto, nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sus abuelos le contaban, entre risas y advertencias, historias de cuando eran jóvenes. Y en éstas anécdotas siempre peleaban y discutían. Cada uno poseía una fuerza y orgullo que no les dejaba doblegarse –y el hecho de que su rubio progenitor le hubiese dado la vida al ser doncel, no significaba que se comportara como una mujer o algo similar. Nunca. ¡Naruto Uzumaki podía enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de adversario y romperle la cara!

Según los relatos, no fue amor a primera vista, sino odio al instante. Pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y ellos cruzaron esa delgada línea antes de darse cuenta. Desde secundaria hasta preparatoria, comportándose como perros y gatos. _«Tontos y testarudos hasta el final-ttebane.»_ Decía su abuela Kushina. Y su abuela Mikoto reafirmaba las palabras de la pelirroja con su inseparable álbum de fotos.

Menma volvió a bostezar y frotó sus ojos azules con ambas manos.

—¡No soy ningún cobarde, estoy seguro que la última vez vi una sombra saliendo del baño-_ttebayo_!

—Gatito miedoso, fue una simple película, tonto.

—¡Dime otra vez miedoso, y te romperé la cara, tarado!

Naruto dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos, molesto. Sasuke masajeó el puente de su nariz, intentado controlar el impulso de saltarle encima.

¡Suficiente!

El pequeño Uchiha se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su pijama azul y, a paso lento, fue directo a la cocina. Cuando entró buscó con la mirada alrededor de la habitación y sonrió al encontrar a su objetivo en la esquina. Utilizó toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía ejercer y cargó uno de sus banquitos favoritos, éste no pesaba mucho, pero aún así hizo un gran esfuerzo para moverlo de un lugar a otro.

Ignorado por los "adultos", pasó nuevamente a la sala y colocó el banquito cerca de ellos. ¡Listo! A continuación, caminó hacia su rubio padre y lo empujó hasta ponerlo frente al objeto y luego hizo un proceso similar con Sasuke, los dos quedaron frente a frente, extrañados y curiosos por las acciones de su retoño. No dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron igual. Menma tampoco abrió la boca, subió al banquito –que quedó en medio– y, sin ninguna advertencia, sujetó la corbata naranja y azul, jalándolas al mismo tiempo. La fuerza del pequeño, acompañada con el factor sorpresa, provocó que ambos quedaran con los rostros a centímetros uno del otro.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?! ¡El niño aquí soy yo!

La infantil vocecita de Menma, reclamándoles, les sorprendió más. ¿Su hijo estaba regañándolos? E inevitablemente una roca imaginaria con la oración; "Malos padres", cayó sobre sus cabezas.

—Lo sentimos, cariño.

El rubio sonrió apenado y Sasuke movió la cabeza en un gesto parecido. Intentaron erguirse, pero el agarre de Menma no disminuyó, éste hizo un puchero.

—¡Quiero que lo arreglen ahora, papi!

Naruto comprendió la petición, teniendo tan cerca el rostro de Sasuke. Él no parpadeó, concentrado en las pupilas ébano del pelinegro, éste tampoco retrocedió a encarar las cuencas azules de Naruto. No obstante, como pasaba después de sus infantiles peleas, sus miradas descendieron poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios. Cruzaron esa fina línea imaginaria que varios años atrás desvanecieron, sin esperar el momento de disminuir la poca distancia y besarse.

Menma sonrió. ¡Por fin silencio y paz!

Bajó satisfecho del banquito, fue directo a las escaleras para recoger a su fiel amiguito felpudo y subió los escalones dispuesto a ir directo a su cómoda cama. Lo que seguía después –a su infantil consideración– no era tan divertido como verlos lanzarse cosas. ¿Besos y abrazos?… ¡Ewww!

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Este fic está dedicado a todas las lindas personitas de Facebook que votaron por mí en el concurso que realizó "Por amor al SasuNaru y al Yaoi", y por si a alguien le interesa subiré unas imágenes en mi FB XD. ¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo, que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes n.n**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

_**Y por último, se merece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
